Expanding a keywords stub
Definition * Paraphrase from at least three different online dictionaries and encyclopedias :* Be sure the definition is not copied from the internet and that it is written for a group of high school students like yourself. :* Use these services: ::* Answers.com ::* The Free Dictionary * Check grammar and spelling, and just see if it makes sense! :* Copy a section from the wiki into Microsoft Word, and check grammar and spelling. Paste the text back into the wiki. :* Read it aloud to yourself (or to a partner) and see if there is anything that you want to change now. :* Remember your audience is other high school students like you. * Add links. Put two brackets around any word that you think would make a good link. Any word on the Category: Keywords page should be made into a link. To make internal links, type two brackets on both sides of the word that you want to be a link, like this: internal links Quotation * Is the keyword actually used in the quotation? * Is the quotation specific and relevant? :Does it come from or refer to the... ::* history ::* literature ::* science topic ::* math concepts ::* geographic area ::* or other subject :::: ...that you have been studying? * How to find quotations: :*Search here: Wikiquote :*In your Google search box: ::Type the name of an important person from what you've been studying... ::+ your keyword ::+ "quotation" :::...to find a quote by that person to add to our Keywords pages. :* Search primary sources for your keyword. Here's an example: How to find quotations and images for Keywords for Imperialism * Add links. Put two brackets around any word that you think would make a good link. Any word on the Category: Keywords page should be made into a link. To make internal links, type two brackets on both sides of the word that you want to be a link, like this: internal links Image *''' Check in the Gallery of new files' to see if there's an image already uploaded on this wiki that would work for this keyword. * '''Find images that we are allowed to use in this wiki using these services:' :*flickrlilli :*morgueFile :*stock.xchng :*Wikimedia Commons :*Wikipedia] :*yotophoto * Text needed around the image. :* Describe this image (as if for a blind person). :* Say why this image represents this keyword. :* See this example: Colonialism: Image * Check grammar and spelling, and just see if it makes sense! :* Copy a section from the wiki into Microsoft Word, and check grammar and spelling. Paste the text back into the wiki. :* Read it aloud to yourself (or to a partner) and see if there is anything that you want to change now. :* Remember your audience is other high school students like you. * Add links. Put two brackets around any word that you think would make a good link. Any word on the Category: Keywords page should be made into a link. To make internal links, type two brackets on both sides of the word that you want to be a link, like this: internal links Resources * Add this code under the Resources title: * Add links for your word in dictionaries and encyclopedia articles. ::* Answers.com ::* The Free Dictionary ::* For example: The Free Dictionary: Colonialism This gives you: The Free Dictionary: Colonialism * Find other sources online related to the keyword, and add those links to those external sources in this section. To make external links, type one bracket on both sides of a web address or URL, then type one space, and the title that you would like to appear, like this: links] This give you: links Category:East Side Community High School, NYC Category:Keywords Category:Imperialism and resistance in the Caribbean